


The Devil and the Knitting Group

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: The Devil Loves to Knit [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: When Chloe asks Lucifer where he goes on every other Saturday, he takes her to his knitting group.Takes place after S2x08.Sequel to "Knitting Intervention for the Devil."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Navaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navaros/gifts), [BigKahuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigKahuna/gifts), [AmyIsARealPhelps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyIsARealPhelps/gifts), [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/gifts), [GinnyCZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyCZ/gifts), [Vendetta1897](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta1897/gifts), [Erya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erya/gifts), [moonatoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonatoms/gifts).



> So many people to thank/acknowledge!
> 
> First off, thank you everyone who commented on the last story and left all sorts of plot bunnies, plots, ideas, phrases, everything. If I missed you in the acknowledgements, I apologize, but I do appreciate you!  
> Thank you to:  
> moonatoms for giving me so so SO many situations! I put them all in here except one. Whew! I hope your meeting is over and I didn't make you late again. :)  
> Navaros who wanted Trixie and Dan to have some knitted things too.  
> BigKahuna for providing the ideas for Trixie's and Dan's knitted gifts.  
> AmyIsARealPhelps and titC for wanting to see more of this new series, and wanting knitted gifts from the Devil -- he is working on them here! <3  
> GinnyCZ for suggesting that Eleanor just needed money for more yarn.  
> Vendetta1897 for the image of Lucifer furiously knitting away.  
> Erya for suggesting loom knitting for the coodination-challenged (that's me!). No, it's not in this fic, but I do appreciate your input!  
> Thank you all, you rock!!
> 
> Sorry, this has not been beta-ed and it's a little rough around the edges, but that's because I wanted to get it out right away so that I can get working on one of my series that has been sadly neglected. All mistakes are mine, and I apologize for them!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker, Trixie Decker, and Dan Espinoza are owned by Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice. The women of the knitting group are my creation. :-)

 

 

Every other Saturday afternoon, Lucifer vanished for a few hours.

It was a mystery that had piqued Chloe’s interest.  At first she hadn’t thought anything of his disappearances -- maybe he had business to conduct at LUX -- but the regularity of his excursions was curious.  She had tried to follow him on his last outing, but her partner had given her the slip.  How she could have lost him was a mystery to her.  After all, how hard could it be to follow a black 1962 Corvette convertible?  That car stuck out like a sore thumb!  And yet, somehow, he had eluded her.

She watched him now, sitting in the armchair in her apartment, steadfastly knitting a very colorful sock with a purple and green dragon motif.  She glanced at its mate, already finished and lying in his basket.  The dragon wrapped itself around the leg of the sock, with knitted bright yellow wings branching from its back, almost resembling a bow.  The background of the sock was a fiery red.  Chloe had to admit, Lucifer had the most wonderful imagination when it came to designs.  She couldn’t make something as fine as that!

It was amazing how skillful he had gotten with his knitting in such a short period of time.  His choice of colors were a little on the wild side, but that just added to the charm of his creations.  She wondered how his little Etsy shop was doing.  When she set that up for him, he had practically hovered with excitement.  Even now, the memory brought a smile to her lips.

Returning to the mystery at hand, she wondered if she could perhaps coax out the answer of his whereabouts with a little sex appeal.  Luckily Trixie was in bed and Maze was on a hunt, so she didn’t have to worry about being interrupted before she got the answers she sought.  Placing her knitting in her basket, she rose to her feet but was disappointed when he didn’t even glance at her.

Making her way to the armchair, she sat on the armrest, but he still didn’t look up.  Reaching over, she started teasing the hair at the nape of his neck.  He twitched.  Chloe’s brows drew together at his lack of reaction.  Well, that was odd from Mister Sensuality.  Deciding to get a little more aggressive, she ran her hand across his shoulders lightly, teasingly.  

Nothing.

What was going on?  Something was definitely off.  Throwing everything to the wind, she leaned over to hug him.  Just as she did, he shifted forward to adjust the ball of yarn in his basket, and she tumbled into the gap between him and the backrest.

Lucifer turned at her cry, his eyebrows shooting to the top of his head.  “Detective!  What are you doing back there?”

Blowing the hair out of her face, she glared at him as she pulled herself out of the crevice.  All sorts of curse words shot through her brain as she muttered, “Nothing.”

Her partner gave her a strange look before turning back to the knitting in his hands.  “Bloody hell, I’ve lost count....  Now I have to start all over.”  Lucifer took apart the sock to a certain point and started again.  “The  bloody heel always gives me problems.”

Feeling completely put out, Chloe returned to her spot on the couch adjacent to him and glared at the tall man.  He paid her no heed, his attention completely on his knitting.  If she threw a ball of yarn at his head, would he even notice?  A rueful chuckle escaped her.  Probably not -- he’d just catch it and turn it into a scarf or something.

She watched him for a few minutes before deciding that the only way she was going to get any answers was to be direct.  “Lucifer.”

He didn’t look up.  “Hmmm?”

“Where do you go every other Saturday?”

He wasn’t listening.  “Hmm.”

“Lucifer!”

“Huh?”  His head came up, his eyes glazed slightly from concentration.  Blinking, he focused on her.  “Yes, Detective?”

“Every Saturday afternoon... where do you go?”

His face was blank.  “Surely I’ve told you.”

Chloe shook her head.  “No, you’ve been suspiciously reticent about it.”

“Ah.  Well....”  He shifted in his seat then glanced down at his knitting.

When he said nothing more, she pressed, “Come on, you can tell me.”

“Ah.  Right.”  A pink tinge stained his cheeks as his eyes raised to meet hers.  “It’s just that... well, Amenadiel laughed when he found out.”

Her heart squeezed painfully at his embarrassed expression.  Leaning forward, she touched his knee.  “I won’t laugh.  You can tell me.”

“Really?”  He immediately brightened, his face breaking out into a huge grin.  “Very well, Detective!  I’ve been attending a knitting group.”

A knitting group?  Relief poured through Chloe.  She had been so afraid he had gotten himself involved in something illegal.  “Why, that’s wonderful!”

“You truly think so?” he asked her.

He looked so heartbreakingly hopeful, as if no one had ever taken an interest in what he did.  And perhaps no one had -- from what she had gleaned from Lucifer’s references to his past, he didn’t come from a loving family.  She swore at that moment to support him, no matter what he did -- unless it was illegal... or had to do with orgies.   There was no way she’d support _that._

“I do, Lucifer.  It’s nice to have hobbies.”

He started bouncing up and down in his seat, like Trixie.  His excitement was so great she could practically reach out and touch it.  “Would... would you like to come with me tomorrow?  We have a meeting!”

Touched that he would ask, she gave him a big smile.  “I’d love to.”

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

A thrill shot through Lucifer the next day as he opened the door to Chloe’s apartment and waltzed in.  He couldn’t wait to introduce his partner to his knitting group!  Chloe was a knitter herself, so he was sure she would fit right in.  He beamed as he shut the door behind him.

“Lucifer!”  Trixie came running out of nowhere and barreled into him, making him yelp in surprise.  Immediately lifting his arms, he tried hard not to touch her.  

“H-hello, child,” he said, grimacing as she attached herself to his waist and gave him a big hug.  His nervous gaze darted left and right, searching for the detective, but she was nowhere to be found to provide the rescue he needed.  

Trixie looked up at the large bag he held in his hand and grinned toothily.  “Whatcha got, Lucifer?  Huh?  Huh?”

He looked at the bag, then down at the child.  “Oh!  Ah... right.  Something for you, actually.”

That got the little human to release him as she started jumping up and down in excitement. “Really?  Really?”

Lucifer reached into the bag and pulled out a large knitted Godzilla doll, looking almost as fearsome as the real thing.  “There you are, child.”

“Wow!”  Trixie’s eyes grew wide as she reverently grasped the toy.  “Did you make this?”

Why her amazement and obvious admiration should make his chest puff out with pride puzzled him, and yet it did.  Giving her a grin, he nodded.  “Indeed I did, child.”

Trixie looked delighted and hugged him again, making him cry out in distress before she pulled back and cuddled the knitted green lizard.  “You’re awesome, Lucifer!”  Then she dashed away.  “Mommy, Mommy!  Look what Lucifer made me!”

Lucifer stood a little straighter, feeling a strange warmth permeate his chest.  Indigestion?  Heartburn?  He wasn’t sure what it was, but shrugged it off as a weird anomaly, to be examined in depth later.  He made his way into the kitchen, where Trixie was showing off her new toy to Chloe and Dan.

The fallen angel’s excitement waned at the sight of the douche.  Ugh.  He could have done without running into _him._  Still, he supposed someone had to watch over the little human while he and Chloe were gone, and he _was_ trying to be on better terms with the man, so....

“Hello, Detective.  Daniel.”

Chloe smiled at him, her eyes twinkling with joy.  “There you are.  I was wondering when you were going to come.”

There was that strange warmth in his chest again, this time making his heart thump faster and his breaths shorten.  His stomach fluttered like ten thousand butterflies were struggling to get out, causing his insides to vibrate like a hummingbird’s wing.  Lucifer blinked, unable to understand what was happening to him.  Maybe he was dying...?

Dan glanced at him.  “Hey.  Nice toy you made for Trixie.”

Lucifer pasted a smile on his face, trying his best to be... nice, even though the Devil was never nice.  Or sweet.  Or adorkable, as the detective liked to call him every once in a while.  Reaching into the bag, he fished out a package and handed it to Dan.  “I made something for you, too.”

The other man started with surprise and started to rip open the paper.  “Really?  Aw, hey, man.  You shouldn’t have.”

Leaning forward, the fallen angel watched him open the package with anticipation.  He couldn’t understand it, but his insides always turned topsy-turvy whenever he gave a knitted item to anyone -- he wasn’t sure why -- and this time was no different.  Excitement thrummed inside him as he watched Dan open his gift.

“What the... hell...?” Dan muttered as he pulled out a pair of fluorescent green knitted boxer shorts covered with knitted flowers -- white daisies, to be exact -- and a pair of knitted slippers in the shape of bright pink bunnies wearing purple bow ties.  He glared at the Devil.  “You’re kidding me, right?”

“You’re not pleased?”  Lucifer frowned, confused.  “I thought I did a mighty fine job.  After all, the boxers would be a nice touch when you start dating again.  Your date could admire the flowers when you model them.”  He pointed at the boxers with pride.  “Notice the fine detail!  I’ve strategically placed the biggest flower at the --”

“That’s really nice of you, Lucifer,” Chloe interrupted, holding her mouth as she tried to contain her laughter.  “Wasn’t that nice, Dan?”

The other man looked disgusted.  “Uh... yeah.  And... the slippers?”

“Oh!  All women love men wearing bunny slippers, and hot pink suits you.”  Lucifer turned to his partner.  “Don’t you agree, Detective?”

“Oh, absolutely,” she giggled.  Trixie giggled right along with her.

“Daddy, you should put them on!” the little girl squealed.  “Come on, Daddy, I want to see you wear the things Lucifer made for you!”

“Just the slippers, okay, monkey?” he said as he followed the little girl into the other room.  As he passed Lucifer, he muttered, “Dick.”

Annoyed that Dan was not pleased with the fine gifts, Lucifer responded with a curt, “Douche.”

After the other man left the kitchen, Lucifer folded up the now-empty paper bag, then tucked it under his arm.  Glancing at Chloe, he saw her merry eyes sparkling like jewels as she grinned at him.  He blinked, not sure what she was smiling at.  Not that he minded, for he hoped she would look at him like that forever, but...  “What?”

She shook her head, looking like she was going to start laughing again.  “Nothing.”

His brows furrowed and he cocked his head.  “If it was nothing, you wouldn’t be looking like that.”

“I was wondering if you have a pair of boxers like the ones you gave Dan.”

Lucifer’s mouth fell open.  “Well, no, but....”  Wait.  Why was she asking?  Did... did she want to see him in his boxers?  A rush of blood coursed up his neck and into his cheeks, scorching his face like a sunburn.  He jammed his trembling hands into his pockets as his heart started beating against his chest furiously.  Goodness, he needed to knit a pair right now.   _Right now --_

“I thought your knitting group might like to see them.”

He deflated like a balloon at her statement.  So much for the idea of modeling his boxers for her....  “Oh.  No.  They’ve already seen Dan’s pair.  In fact, Fanny was the one who gave me the idea.”

Chloe slanted a glance at him.  “Fanny, huh?”

He chuckled.  “Of course -- with a name like Fanny, what else would you expect?”  Why did he get the feeling that she wasn’t pleased?  “You’ll like her, Detective.  Lovely woman.”

“Hmm,” she said, her eyes narrow and suspicious.  “I’m anxious to meet your knitting group.”

Was... was she jealous?  Maybe?  He brightened at the thought.  “Of course, Detective.  We must be going.  We’re going to be late.”

After she said goodbye to Dan and Trixie, telling them she’d be home in a few hours, Lucifer escorted her to his Corvette.  After putting her knitting basket next to his in the boot, he held the door open for her and buckled her in, then hopped in the driver’s seat.

“How’s the Etsy shop going?” she asked as he started the engine.

“Splendid!  I sent off my very first commission today -- those dragon socks I was knitting last night -- to England.  I’m working on a new one now,” he said, grinning at her.  “A pair of hot pink and purple leg warmers with frilly royal blue bows all over them -- in llama wool.  My client in France was very specific about that.”

“Gone international, have you?”  Chloe grinned.  “Sounds like things are coming along.  I knew you’d do well with that.”

“And I have you to thank.”  He flashed her a grateful smile, then plucked her hand from her lap and kissed the back of it.  Pleasure shot through him as he watched a fine blush tint her cheeks.  

She yanked her hand out of his and turned to the front, an embarrassed smile on her face.  Lucifer was happy to see her flustered -- it meant she wasn’t immune to him.  He had a chance...!

“Stop that and drive, you flirt,” she laughed.

“As you desire, Detective,” he said with a devilish grin.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

 _“This_ is your knitting group?”

Chloe gaped at the five elderly women around her.  Their average age was eighty, or so Lucifer said.  She couldn’t believe that this was where he was spending his Saturdays -- but she was thankful, too.  She had to admit, when he had told her Fanny had given him the idea of knitting boxers, she had felt a shaft of jealousy stab through her heart.

Not that she should have been jealous -- after all, Lucifer was her partner, nothing more. And yet sometimes she saw a wonderful side of him full of sensitivity and humor that had her heart pounding just a little faster.  Well, a lot faster.  And lately it was happening more and more.  She shook her head at her folly.  Lucifer was her _partner._  She had to remember that....

Still, she was glad she didn’t have anything to be jealous of, by the looks of it.  The women treated Lucifer like a long-lost son -- with affection and teasing.  She breathed a sigh of relief.  No orgies with twenty-year olds, thank goodness!

Lucifer beckoned her into the living room of the small one-story house and set their knitting baskets down.  “Detective!  Let me introduce you.  This is Clara, the leader of our group,” he said, bringing her to a tall, stern looking woman whose face immediately softened when she smiled.  “This fine dwelling is hers.”

“Thank you for letting me come,” Chloe said, shaking her thin, strong hand.  “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”  Clara grinned at the Devil.  “Nice manners, this one,” she said to him.  “You don’t find many like her these days.”

“Ooooh, and so pretty, too!” said another woman with shocking blue hair arranged in a chignon, elbowing Lucifer in the ribs and winking at him.  “You Casanova, you.  She’s a keeper!”

Lucifer laughed.  “This is Ida, our romance expert.”

Another woman with short, white hair shoved him out of the way and looked Chloe up and down.  Casting a teasing glance at the Devil, she said, “Oooh, Luci, you said she was pretty, but she’s beautiful!  So... have you slept with her yet?”

Chloe felt a strong blush climbing up her neck and into her cheeks.

Lucifer merely grinned and said, “This is Fanny.  She was the one who suggested the boxers.”

Fanny nodded.  “That’s right.  And if I were fifty years younger I’d give you a run for your money!”

Chloe felt a chuckle burst from her lips as Lucifer turned to the older woman and said, “Now, Fanny, I told you if sleeping with me is what you desire --”

“Pshaw, you young whippersnapper.  Don’t tempt me,” she chided as she blushed.

Lucifer turned and waved to a slightly chubby woman hanging in the background.  “Margaret, darling! Come meet the detective.”

The woman slowly came forward, looking ready to bolt.  “H-hello.”

“Margaret’s a bit bashful,” he said to Chloe, then turned to the older woman.  “But there’s no reason to be.  The detective is very kind.”

“Nice to meet you,” Chloe greeted, smiling reassuringly.  She was rewarded with a shy smile.

“And this is Eleanor,” Lucifer said with a flourish to the last member of the group -- a short, thin woman who seemed full of energy, like a live wire.

“Oooh, so nice to meet you!” she said.  “I know you’re a cop, but... you wouldn’t mind if we have a little fun, would you?”

Chloe stared blankly at her.  “Fun?”

Eleanor winked.  “Mary Jane.  Lucifer brings us some from time to time.”

For a moment the detective couldn’t believe her ears.  Shock and horror swept through her before transforming into outrage.  Whirling on her partner, she poked his shoulder with her finger.  

“You’re giving them marijuana?”

Lucifer blinked at her.  “Is that bad?”

 _“Is that bad?!”_ she screeched at him.  

“It’s what they desired!  They’d never tried it before, and who am I to deny them their desires?”  He stuffed his hands into his pockets as his voice took on a defensive edge.  “Besides, it _is_ legal in California now.”

“Not until 2018!”  Chloe couldn’t believe it -- her partner was giving marijuana to eighty-year olds!  “What the hell were you thinking?!”

“Now, now, no fighting between you two lovebirds.”  Ida stepped between them, holding her hands up to Chloe in a placating manner.  “We won’t smoke if it upsets you.  We don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“It’s not like we’re snorting cocaine,” Fanny said.  

“Although that one time we did was divine,” Eleanor said with a wink.

 _“Lucifer!_  You let them snort cocaine?!” Chloe nearly screamed.  “Are you trying to kill them?!”

Her partner gave her that adorable, “I don’t know what you’re talking about” look that had her slapping her palm on her forehead and rolling her eyes to the ceiling.  

“Of course, after I got high, I tried to rob a bank for some yarn money,” Eleanor continued.  “You can never have enough yarn, you know.”

The blonde detective gaped.  “You tried to....”

The elderly woman shrugged.  “Failed miserably, of course.  The judge -- a nice young man -- gave me a slap on the wrist, but now I have to see Doctor Linda every Monday for six months to have my sanity evaluated.”  She gave her a big grin.  “Luci highly recommended her.”

Chloe’s mouth fell open.  “Oh my god....”

“Please, Detective, keep Dad out of this!”  Lucifer frowned.  “Dad doesn’t belong in this fine little group.  I’d be surprised if the bloody sod even knows what knitting needles are.”

Chloe whirled on her partner, fury coursing through her veins.  “Lucifer, so help me --”

Clara suddenly took a hold of her hand and patted it gently.  “Now, now, my dear.  We’re here to knit, not get upset.  Come, sit down!” She dragged Chloe to the couch.  “Now then, Luci tells us that you are an amazing knitter.”

Upon hearing about the praise from her partner, the detective felt her face grow red.  “Um... no, not that good....”

“She taught me,” Lucifer chimed in.

The tall woman glanced at him, then back at her.  “Then you must be an excellent knitter!  Wonderful!  Come and knit with us.  We’d love to hear all about you... and how you met our Lucifer....”

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

“... and then, Lucifer started running up and down the aisles, screaming, ‘Mortal!  Mortal!’ with this angry, rabid customer chasing after him with these huge knitting needles that looked like stakes!” Chloe laughed, tears streaming down her cheeks, as she related the story to the knitting group.

Lucifer frowned as all the women giggled over his misfortune.  They weren’t paying any attention to him!  Knitting furiously in the corner, he struggled to keep his temper.  He didn’t mind that the detective was enjoying herself, but he felt... left out.  He missed discussing his problems -- and odd human feelings -- with the group.

“But why was he yelling ‘mortal’?”  Margaret asked, her brows furrowed.

“I think it was because he was afraid she would deal him a mortal wound for taking the last skein of yarn,” Chloe said, and they all laughed.

“That’s not it at all.  It’s because you make me mortal,” Lucifer cried over the joyous din, but no one listened to him.  Clenching his teeth, he knitted faster.  Glancing down at the leg warmer he was working on, he realized he had dropped a stitch and had to unravel all of the progress he had made.  “Bloody hell....”

It was lonely in the corner, to be sure, but when he glanced across the room and saw Chloe’s face awash with happiness, his heart gave a little stutter.  He couldn’t help but think that this was where she belonged -- always at his side, in every part of his life.  

He was so busy gazing at Chloe that he didn’t notice Clara walking up to him until she tapped him on the shoulder.  Jumping at the contact, he blinked at the tall woman.

“Why are you hiding here?” Clara asked.

“What?”  Lucifer cleared his throat and pasted a smile on his face. “Ah.  Yes.  Well....”  His gaze returned to Chloe.

There was a smile in Clara’s voice when she said, “We like your Detective. She’s a fine one.”

Lucifer glanced again at the woman standing beside him, then over to his partner where the other women crowded around her.  When Chloe suddenly laughed, he felt his heart give a little squeeze before it pounded out a furious beat.  “She _is_ mighty fine,” he finally said a little breathlessly, his head tilting to one side as he admired her.  

Something must have shown on his face, for Clara smiled gently at him.  “You’re terribly smitten, aren’t you?”

Lucifer started and shot a bewildered glance at her.  “Smitten?”

The tall woman leaned down and squeezed his forearm.  “Don’t worry,” she said in a conspiratorial whisper.  “I won’t tell anyone.”  Then she walked back and joined the circle of women, leaving the fallen angel staring after her in surprise.

Smitten?  Him?  Impossible!  He was the Devil -- the Devil didn’t get smitten!  And yet... when he looked at Chloe, he swore he heard birdsong in the air, and every once in a while, the image would come into his head of them happily knitting side by side in bed.  That concerned him more than anything else, for shouldn’t he be thinking of them having sex?

Chewing his lower lip, he thought of what Clara had said.   _Was_ he smitten?  Were these strange, inexplicable feelings he felt for the detective _love?_  Frowning, he put his knitting down in his lap and watched Chloe from across the room.

For a long time he sat there, deep in thought.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

The drive home with Chloe was made in silence as Lucifer mulled over Clara’s words.  He still wasn’t sure what he was feeling.  Perhaps he needed another session with Doctor Linda...?

Grabbing Chloe’s knitting basket out of the Corvette’s boot, he carried it for her as they headed for her apartment.  As they walked up the stairs, she said, “You’re quiet.”

Lucifer shrugged.  “I suppose.”

Her eyes were worried as she cast a glance at him.  “Are you upset that I intruded on your group?”  

Shocked, he cried, “Of course not, Detective!”

Chloe squinted at him, as if trying to discern if he spoke the truth.  “Are you sure?”

“Positive,” he said firmly.

They walked to her door in companionable silence.  Once there, she turned to him with a smile.

“Well, thank you for taking me.  I like your group.”

Pride and happiness burst in the fallen angel’s heart.  Why did her approval mean so much?  It shouldn’t... and yet it did.  It meant everything to him.  “They liked you too, Detective.”  He smiled as his face took on a tender expression.  “They were quite taken with you.”

“I’m glad.”  She took a deep breath.  “Lucifer....”

When she didn’t say anything more, he said, “Yes?”

She looked down for a moment before lifting her eyes to his.  “I was wondering....  Would... would it be okay....”  She suddenly broke off and laughed self-consciously.  “Never mind.  It’s stupid.”

Puzzled, Lucifer raised his eyebrows.  “What is?”

“Nothing.”  Chloe started to turn away, but he stopped her with a light touch on her arm.

For some reason it was important to him that she trusted him enough to tell him what she desired.  “Please... will you tell me?”

She studied him, as if weighing his request on some invisible scale.  Finally, she said, “Would it be okay if I tagged along with you again sometime?  I really enjoyed knitting with the ladies.”

Warmth spread through every corner of Lucifer’s body, overflowing his insides with euphoria.  He couldn’t understand it, but the thought of Chloe wanting to come with him to his knitting group made his heart take flight to the highest reaches of the sky.  It didn’t matter that he’d probably be relegated back into the corner while she told silly stories about him.  She had been happy there... and with a jolt he realized that he enjoyed seeing her smile, hearing her laugh, and had basked in her joy.  

He tried not to stumble over his words, but he did anyway, much to his chagrin.  “O-of course, Detective.  I’d be h-honored if you would join me.”

She smiled up at him, looking so radiant that she stole his breath.  “Thank you,” she said, then tugged him down and gave him a peck on his cheek.  Very quickly, like a shy deer, she pulled away and crossed the threshold into her apartment.  Taking her basket from his suddenly boneless fingers, she said a soft “See you tomorrow,” and shut the door.

Stunned, Lucifer stood on her doorstep for a long time afterward, touching the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him -- _kissed_ him!  He had been dreaming of this moment for so long, and now that it had finally arrived, he didn’t know quite what to make of it.  Although it hadn’t been a passionate kiss on the lips filled with desire and hunger, it had been... much better.  Sweet.  Tender.  Full of something he couldn’t identify... but it made him happy.  Yes, that was it.  He was happy.  A soft smile slowly touched his lips.  Her kiss had given him hope for the future.

The Devil finally sauntered down the hall, a skip in his step and a song in his heart.

  



End file.
